1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable claw device and more particularly pertains to engaging materials to be uplifted with a portable claw device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting device is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting device heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,879 to Tezuka discloses a tong device for metal scrap blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,478 to Matasa discloses an overhead crane with lifting beam provided with C-shaped claws.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,792 to Lacey discloses the ornamental design for a spring-loaded grabbing and hoisting tongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,328 to Lanigan, Jr. et al. discloses an auxiliary hoist grapple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,179 to Hornstein discloses a lifting hoist for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,189 to Gabriel discloses a tong-like, cable-scooping, hoist-cable coupling device for suspended loads.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable claw device for engaging materials to be uplifted.
In this respect, the portable claw device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging materials to be uplifted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable claw device which can be used for engaging materials to be uplifted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.